The Library
by warriorgrrrl
Summary: Erik's missed too many family get-togethers, and Charles has had enough.  When Erik comes home drunk again, Charles decides it's payback... although who wins may be up in the air.  XFC verse, slash, don't like don't read


**Summary: Erik's missed too many family get-togethers, and Charles has had enough. When Erik comes home drunk again, Charles decides it's payback... although who wins is up in the air.**

**The Library**

"... And with this new turn of events, it is with keen eyes and an open mind that we start our next step in human evolution." Charles looked up from his binder, seeing if any of them were still awake. Hank was staring in rapt attention, looking like a small school boy, Raven leaning against his shoulder and looking terribly sleepy. Alex and Sean had both passed out, the former drooling on the latter's shoulder quite comically. "I think that's enough for tonight, you all." He stood, smiling at them all as they all roused from their various states of dormancy.

"Do you have more?" asked Hank, looking rather crestfallen that this was it for tonight. Charles couldn't help but smile a little at the young man, shaking his head.

"Yes, but I doubt my sister or the boys have it in them for another chapter in homo superior evolution."

"Wh-what he said," yawned Sean, standing up and letting Alex tumble to the floor. The blonde boy let out a sharp exclamation, but did nothing to counter; they were all exhausted. Charles' smile widened, and he opened the door out to the hall, patting Hank on the shoulder.

"Tomorrow night, we can continue. You all get to bed, you'll need your rest if we're going to get the road clear tomorrow." There was a series of moans and groans, and Raven gave him a disgusted look, but none of them protested further. "The snow won't shovel itself, you know." There were some vague nods from the youngsters, but that was all.

"G'night, professor," they all said as they left, heading for the nearest staircase.

"Goodnight, children," he whispered after them, closing the door and locking it. The minute the bolt clicked into place, his expression darkened considerably; _he_ hadpromised that he would come to this. He'd promised. And like a child, Charles had believed him. And like all those times before, he'd been disappointed.

_Why would he come? He doesn't give a damn about genetics or evolutionary hypotheses or_ you‒ Charles' lip curled as he gathered up the binder with his thesis and the various other books that had been strewn about the library in the past week; he was getting sick and tired and bloody well _pissed off_ with Erik's damn excuses, and he wasn't going to take it anymore. He wasn't going to play nice to for that German asshole, wasn't going to lay down and beg for his approval or his kind words or a good fuck, oh no, not anymore.

"I'm not a bloody child seeking praise from a soddy father, I'm a grown man and I can‒" He turned, reaching for his basic relativity book, and dropped all the books in his arm. "Bloody‒!"

Erik was leaning against the oak of the doors, grinning a rather satisfied grin. Charles stared at him for a moment, torn between anger and hurt, before the stench of alcohol hit his nostrils. Then it was all anger. Glaring coldly at him, he began to gather the books again.

"You've got a _hell_ of a lot of nerve, showing up here, _now, drunk._" He stood back up, still glaring. Erik just continued smirking back, lazy and self satisfied. "What, you arse?"

Erik laughed.

He _laughed._

Charles contemplated throwing a book at him, but that would damage the book. Instead, he settled for his rather large vocabulary, although at the moment it had been reduced to curse words and... more curse words. "Sod off, you bollocking, arse faced‒"

"Ah, Charles, such words don't befit that pretty little mouth of yours," slurred Erik, finally walking over. The closer he got, the stronger the scent of alcohol was; he'd obviously been holed up a while, although that wasn't a surprise, given that Charles hadn't seen him since about seven. He'd hoped that he'd show, but no‒

Erik trailed his fingers down the side of Charles' face, brushing his lips none too gently. Charles jerked away, a light flush creeping up his face, looking even more irate. "Stop _it._ Get out," he snapped, spinning around and heading to the bookcases. "I don't want to see you tonight." Erik followed, walking almost right into him.

"That's not what you said last night," he said, almost right in his ear. Charles had to control a shiver; he would not cave, he would _not_ cave...

"That was last night, this is now, get OUT." He would not CAVE. Erik snickered again, and Charles tuned him out, intent on not giving the other man the satisfaction and getting these books back to where they were supposed to be; Hank was a lovely lad, but damned if he wouldn't put something away every once in while.

_Biological evolution: here you are, Darwin, Russell... Osborn... Oh for CHRIST'S sake, where's the damn ladder?_ The slot where Russell normally was, was just beyond his reach; of course it would be, just another thing to piss him off. "Bloody..."

Erik's hand snaked around his shoulder, reaching for the book, and Charles dropped it just in time to lay a heavy _slap_ on the German. He just laughed again.

"Temperamental, are we?"

"Sod OFF, Erik. You're slowing me down."

"Also not what you said‒"

"You make another crack about last night, and I'm going to crack that head of yours."

"Which one?"

He had to literally hold back from dropping the books and socking him one hard in the jaw, stomach, wherever. Instead, he turned around, letting his anger spark in those eyes of his. "Erik... get out. Or I'll do something, I swear‒"

Erik chuckled again, reaching up and very gently running his fingers through Charles' hair. "Now, Charles..."

Charles took a deep breath; he would not. Cave. "I'll have you-I'll just make you sing 'My Fair Lady' and run around main street in a parasol. Or maybe, just maybe, I'll make you think you're_ human._"

That shut him up. Erik stared at him, the drunk haze clearing his eyes a moment. Charles allowed himself a smirk, brushing past him again and heading towards the physics end of the bookcase. "Now get OUT. Or bloody well make yourself useful." When he didn't respond, Charles began to hope that he'd left.

_Finally... now maybe some damn PEACE... _ H e returned Einstein and Curie to their respective places, and went on to return Plato and Copernicus. Getting his workout tonight too, it seemed; none of these were particularly light, and he still had to go to the English Literature section.

_Damn Hank and his mind..._ he thought as he slipped Copernicus into place. Sighing a little, he turned around‒

‒And found himself smack against Erik. He jumped, clutching the books to his chest, heart thudding painfully loud. That‒that _damnable _man just _smiled, _AGAIN, looking ever more like the Cheshire Cat.

"A bit jumpy, little one?"

"Fuck off," he snarled, deliberately bumping into Erik as he went to deposit the rest of the books.

Erik's laughter followed behind him, lazy and arrogant. "I'd rather fuck _you,_ but‒"

He'd had it. He'd had it with that man's shenanigans and his excuses and his damnable attitude; he was DONE. Slamming the books on the nearest table, he wheeled around, not bothering to disguise the anger and hurt. "For God's sake, GET OUT OF MY FUCKING LIBRARY!" This caused Erik to pause, curiosity in those eyes, those beautiful eyes‒

_Keep it together, you twat._ He took a deep breath, intent to keep on with his rant. "Get out, and go to bed or have a fucking cold shower, or have some tea or whatever the hell it is you want to do, but GET out and LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

Erik looked dumbstruck, and... _hurt?_ The bastard had the nerve to be hurt?

"Charles... if this is about me not being here tonight, I'm sorry‒"

Charles laughed. Oh, how he LAUGHED. Erik looked worried now.

Charles cut the laughter, fixing the older man with eyes that closer resembled the coldest arctic night than the bright summer sky they usually did. "Yes, Erik, this is about tonight. And Sean's birthday. And Thanksgiving. And that night Sean made us that wonderful supper, and you didn't fucking show‒"

"I'm sorry‒"

Charles scoffed, picking up the books again and heading to his final destination. "Sorry. That's all you ever ARE, Erik, and you're only sorry when you're piss drunk. Never when you're sober, and never when I bloody need you to be." He fell silent, and he could hear Erik's footsteps trailing him, the worry from the other man becoming palpable. He ignored him, and slammed the final books into place.

"You're hurt." Erik's voice was small, timid. Charles paused, a slightly hysterical laugh bubbling out of his throat.

"Yes." He turned, facing the man he sometimes loved but was currently furious with. "Yes, I'm hurt. Whatever gave you that FUCKING idea?"

"You don't look happy‒"

"OH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, ERIK, IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

He visibly jumped this time, a flicker of fear in his eyes.

_Good, _thought Charles, _let him see I won't be pushed around anymore._ He straightened, tugging down the hem of his sweater. "Every time I need you here, EVERY time, you're gone. And you show up hours later, stinking drunk out of your mind, and expect me to hold you and fuck you and be the loving little pet you think me to be. Well, Erik Lehnsherr, I've had it. I'm not going to sit around waiting for you to get your head out of your arse, because there is plenty more I could be doing with my life. Plenty of women‒" Erik's eyes came up, darkening a little. Charles smirked._ Got your attention, have I?_ "‒There are plenty of women who would gladly be with me and love me and not come in the door at three and start trying to hump me like it's spring. No, they'd actually give a damn, and maybe let me be in control for once. Give me some goddamned _respect._

"So," he concluded, folding his arms, "Maybe I'll just go off to the city now, find myself a pretty dark haired, doe eyed beauty, and fuck her senseless. It'll be nice, having a woman for once, you're getting quite dull‒"

Charles paused, studying Erik. The other man was shaking slightly, lips curling in the beginnings of a snarl. If not for the still present stench of alcohol, Charles might have been terrified. He was certainly worried as was, but damn if he didn't feel good about saying that. He twisted on his heel, heading for the door. "‒Quite dull and repetitive. So, I bid you an adieu, and maybe I'll see you in the morning. Make sure the coffee's hot, I hate having company and nothing but soddy coffee to give them‒"

This time, Erik did snarl, low in his throat. The back of Charles' neck prickled, but he kept walking; he wasn't going to go back on his word... except he couldn't move. He was confused a moment until his belt buckle jabbed him hard in the belly, as if trying to move through him.

_Of course, Xavier you idiot__‒_ He let out a sharp yelp as he was spun around and brought dragging to Erik. _Of COURSE he's not going to let you leave, of course you're wearing metal, you IDIOT__‒_His thoughts halted the same time he did, almost flush against Erik and the man glaring absolute fury and... _possessiveness?_

_Well, isn't that a change. Being the desired item instead of the three day old leftovers._ He swallowed. "Let me go, Erik."

"No."

Charles sighed irritably, beginning to work his belt loose, but Erik only tightened it further. "Ah-Erik, stop, let me go."

Still that possessiveness remained, he was practically thrumming with it. "No. You're not going to fuck some whore."

"And just why the hell not? It's my body, I can do whatever I damn well please with it." He gave the belt a few more tugs, finally getting the buckle undone and tossing the strip of leather off into some corner. He made to turn again, but this time his feet wouldn't move‒ _Damn it all, damn HIM to hell__‒_"Let me GO."

Erik snarled again, leaning in very close. Charles swallowed, but didn't blink. He wouldn't give in, wouldn't show weakness to him.

"You are _not._ Going. To fuck. Some whore," Erik ground out, "You're going to stay _here."_

"And you're going to make me? You know, I could just walk out of here naked, then‒" He didn't miss the way Erik's pupils dilated a little, "‒Then you couldn't control me whatsoever. So, maybe I'll just get rid of the shoes, and the pants, and‒" Charles didn't get a chance to finish as Erik very nearly tried to swallow his mouth in a rather vicious kiss. Charles froze, his eyes blanking a little before his brain caught up with the rest of his body. He pushed Erik away, panting and trying to retain his anger. "My God, you have issues‒"

"Shut up," growled Erik, trying to kiss him again, but Charles caught him in the chest with the heel of his palm.

"_No._ You will learn that you're not always going to get your way, you arse faced‒" Erik's lips were on his, tongue tangling with his, the heat rising on his skin‒

_Bloody hell. Bloody, bloody, BLOODY hell._ He should have known this would happen, if he pushed Erik like that. He was mad, oh yes, still very mad, but damned if his body wasn't responding to this. _Bloody FUCKING HELL._ Damn Erik, damn him, damn his cock‒

"Stop IT," he gasped out, separating them again. Erik's pupils were almost fully dilated, almost nothing left of that lovely ocean green, and‒_UPSTAIRS BRAIN, XAVIER._ They both stared at each other, panting. "You can't-you can't just DO this because you feel like it."

"You asked for it."

"Oh sod off, you're jealous, that's all. I'm not your little fuck toy, I'm a human being, a _grown man_, and I will not be manhandled like this. Get a hold of yourself, Erik."

Erik's eyes narrowed, and for a moment Charles thought the older man was going to hit him. His fingers automatically went to his temple, ready to knock him out at any given moment, and Erik didn't miss the movement. The German's hands dropped from his neck, and Charles began to relax... until those hands starting going lower, lower...

"No, no, n-n-n-n-nuh huh‒" He broke off with a hiss, and Erik's face split into a triumphant grin. Charles mentally kicked himself into the nearest corner and kept kicking._ GOD. DAMN. HIM._

Trust his damn cock to give him away. He glared at Erik, willing him into a pile of ash, but it all fluttered away as Erik's palm pressed against him again. "Fuck..." Christ, if that didn't feel good, that pressure making him ache more, making him want, want, _want‒_

_Get a hold of yourself, you're ANGRY._

That brought Charles around again, and he swatted at Erik's hand, hard. Erik withdrew his hand, looking reproachful, but Charles wouldn't give under that wounded look.

"This isn't happening, Erik. You _hurt_ me, and a little fuck in the library is not going to fix this. It's not." His voice remained firm, but Erik's mournful look was intensifying. "Oh stop it, you're not bloody TWELVE." He lowered his eyes this time, looking absolutely pathetic. Charles sighed. "Come on, Erik, this isn't how we want things to go, you know it, I know it, it's not what makes a grounded relationship. I can't-we're not-we can't just be little fuck buddies and ignore each other the rest of the time, that's not how these things work." _Although that's all you did in Oxford-shut up, brain. _

He tentatively lifted his left foot, and felt a sense of relief as it lifted off the floor. "Now, why don't you go to bed, and‒"

"No." Erik's head came up, his pupils blown fully again. "You're not going anywhere."

Charles had to keep from screaming at him. "You're not the boss of me, Erik! God‒" he swore, "‒Jesus, Mary, FUCK‒" He pulled at his hair, the anger and frustration and _lust‒damn you, both of you‒_ "You know what, fine. Fine." Charles tore off his sweater and the t-shirt underneath, his shoes, socks and trousers quickly following. Erik stared at him, a little dumbstruck. It only served to make Charles more infuriated. "Are you just going to stand there and blast your damn pants, or are you going to take me into that corner and just fuck me senseless?"

His words only made Erik look more stupefied. "You-you're serious?" Charles could have throttled him.

"Does this," he bit out, pointing to his very obvious hard on, "LOOK like I'm joking?" Erik just stared at him still. "Oh for-Erik, please, just for once, LISTEN to me." Erik blinked. Charles sighed. "Please. Get rid of your shirt, drop your bloody pants, carry me over there, and just give me all you have with your damn dick."

"Now?"

His face must have spelled murder, because Erik was shucking his shirt in no time flat, walking over and _grabbing_ him, kissing him again like their world was ending. Charles sank into the kiss, one hand snagging in Erik's hair and the other locking around his shoulder. Erik pulled him up around his waist, fingers hooking in the band of his shorts and trying to move them away.

_YOU WAIT. You have to earn that._

_And how exactly do you plan on me fucking you if you're not going to get completely naked?_

_... Shut up._

Erik chuckled into his mouth, nipping at his lip. _A professor, and yet an idiot‒_

Charles pulled away, glaring at him before pulling his hair, hard. Erik gasped, and he felt a prickle of the man's pain in his mind. "I said shut up." He returned to Erik's mouth, sucking his lower lip in a way that could only be described as completely filthy. _And kiss me._

An answering groan was all he got, Erik stumbling to the nearest bookcase and twisting around, slamming Charles none too gently into the stacks. The breath left his body a moment, and Erik took the opportunity to move his shorts lower and ghost his hands over Charles' very hot, very hard, cock.

"Oh..."

Erik smirked.

Charles mustered a glare, but it didn't nearly have the same impact now that he was in Erik's arms and shivering slightly. "Fuck off."

"I'd rather‒"

"Yes, I _know _what you'd rather do." They both fell silent, Charles staring into Erik's eyes; he could see that his pupils were just as blown, a punch drunk look on his face. Erik's mouth was hanging open a little, a very thin string of saliva hanging from the corner of it. Charles felt a sense of triumph; he stroked the curls of hair at the base of Erik's neck, lowering his voice to seductive purr. "Then do it already, you damned arse." He smirked, leaning in and placing his mouth beside Erik's ear, voice like warm butter. "Before you go wasting yourself on your pants." Erik let out a very, very soft moan, and his grip softened a little; Charles' smirk grew. He was still angry, oh yes, but damned if wasn't going to be in control for once. He could feel Erik straining against the material of his trousers, hard, perhaps harder than he, but‒

"My God, man, why haven't you taken off your pants?"

Erik growled low in his throat, glaring at him before letting go; Charles barely had a second to stop himself from falling flat on his ass. Not that he really had to worry, because Erik's trousers and shorts were on the ground before he'd even straightened, and then the other man was pulling down Charles' shorts, tossing them away somewhere.

_Damn, I won't find them till morning-OH‒_

"Bloody hell, Erik‒"

Erik let out a low rumbling chuckle, sending vibrations all up Charles' body. Charles' knees buckled a little, hand clamping onto the nearest shelf in an attempt to not collapse on top of Erik and stop the magic his tongue was doing.

"You like that?" he mumbled, removing his lips for a moment. Charles gave up on glaring, just slapped at him half heartedly.

"My mouth is up _here,_ you arse." Erik laughed, licking him one last time before trailing kisses up his body, finally connecting with his mouth.

"I thought you liked those kisses..."

Charles growled this time, climbing back on him and digging his nails into the center of the man's back. "I do, but you don't fucking deserve to taste me tonight‒" He sucked Erik's lip again, nibbling it lightly and bringing forth a louder moan this time.

_Who owns who now, you idiot?_ He couldn't help but smile a little, feeling in control, in charge, in... Erik had frozen, tensing. _Dear God, he's not going to cum NOW, is he?_ They'd done this how many times now, Erik was far better than this, far‒

"JESUS HOLY CHRIST!"

Charles all but screamed as Erik entered him, no warning, no lube, no fucking _nothing._ It _hurt._ Who cared that they'd been doing this for three months now, going in like that with NO warning, not even a bloody pre-stretch, it hurt. This time he did glare at Erik, furious as all get out again.

"I hate you."

"Tell that to your cock, little one."

Charles hissed, forcing Erik's mouth on his. _Stop being an arse, Erik, and either do what you were intent on doing or fuck RIGHT off‒_

Erik's body rippled beneath him, just the slightest rocking movement, slowly picking up his pace. Charles went limp, sinking into his shoulder and sighing.

_That's better..._

He began to relax, let the lust return as Erik moved. _Stupid, great idiot, but by God, you're MINE. All mine._ The pain was leaving now, quickly, and all that was left was the tight, shifting pressure of Erik moving, in and out, in and out, long and hard and _oh so fucking wonderful_.

_You're still mad, you're still upset about this happening‒_

"I still hate you," he whispered into Erik's ear, fingers tangling in his hair. A slight rumble from the center of Erik's chest was all he got. "I still hate you, you're still-still gonna-sssssslee‒" He gave up on words; the minute he started talking more, Erik started moving faster, and God in HEAVEN if it didn't feel like his head was exploding. _Don'tstopdon'tstopdon'stopyou'reangryyou'reangryFUCKITFUCK‒_

"Fuck me, Erik, FUCK‒!" Charles' words dissolved into a deep quivering groan as all pretences of gentleness died and Erik was slamming his cock into him like they were in heat, and all that mattered was going at it until the sun died.

_Or we do._

Erik snarled into his mouth, biting none too gently now and almost drawing blood; it hurt, but damn it if didn't feel better. He'd never let him know this, he'd take it to the grave, but he _loved_ it when Erik was rough and desperate like this. Even if the sex was better, there was just so much more EVERYTHING. More heat, more tongue, more swearing, more_‒Jesus fuck, he's going deep._ The lights in his eyes were starting to dance everywhere, and he could tell by the way Erik's breathing was starting to hitch and the way he was starting to throb that he was close too. So close, so close...

_Going to show you who's in charge. _Charles brushed his lips against Erik's ear again, not needing to summon up any amount of husky growl; his voice sounded hot gravel.

"Cum for me."

Erik clenched, the sound exploding from his chest sounding half moan, half scream, and Charles felt a new heat join the one already filling up his ass. Well, if that didn't send his head into the darkest recesses of the universe, he didn't know what would, because that feeling, that heat, filling him, marking him, it‒

It made him actually scream, and not even a second later he was exploding, cumming over both of them and almost ripping Erik's hair out. _God in HEAVEN‒ _

For a second, he blanked out, going completely limp in Erik's arms and letting him take the full weight of both of them. Erik collapsed, slumping over Charles, forehead against his and panting heavily still. His hot breath on his face was the second thing Charles was aware of when he finally blinked his eyes open again. Erik's nose was almost right against his, eyes still closed and looking like he'd run a marathon. Charles could feel the German's sweat trickling into his scalp, dripping onto his chest, mixing with the still warm semen‒

_Damn, the carpet._

_Oh, sod it. I don't give a damn._

Besides, if he'd been worried about the carpet, he wouldn't have asked Erik to fuck him like they just had. Erik's presence was gone (he had no idea when he'd pulled out), just the wet warmth slowly making its way out of his behind, but the shadow was still there, still warm...

"Still... still hate me?" mumbled Erik, raising his eyes at last; the pupils were back to normal size, but the dark rings around the iris had intensified almost to black. Like a circle of night around the ocean.

_Damn you, damn your beautiful eyes, damn your beautiful body, and really damn your beautiful cock, _he thought as he giggled, pushing Erik off of him and sitting a little straighter. He heard Erik's snicker in the background, and it only made him laugh harder. Oh Erik...

Charles grabbed a hold of the shelf near his head, slowly, shakily pulling himself upright and stumbling over to where he'd left his clothes; he'd find his shorts in the morning. Besides, he wanted a shower before the cum dried too much.

"Do you?" asked Erik again, still sitting on the floor. Charles slipped into his trousers before turning around, zipping them back up and looking like he was pondering the answer.

"Yes. I do."

Erik's face dropped a little, disbelief colouring it. "You-you can't be serious."

Charles laughed, picking up his remaining clothing and starting toward the door. "I am. And you're sleeping on the couch tonight, you arse. Don't think that little display is going to get you let off THAT easy."

"Charles‒"

Charles slipped out of the library, closing the door. "Good night, Erik." The catch clicked, but he barely heard it over the sound of Erik swearing loudly in German, French, and English. He had to laugh.

_Good night indeed._


End file.
